


Dancing (1999?)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Dancing (1999?)

Dancing

Music begins,  
and draws us into patterns,   
as we move,  
circling some unseen balance point,   
gyring towards each other,  
spiralling apart,  
linked always in the figure of the dance.

Now we glide at arm's length,   
fingertip to fingertip,  
barely cognisant of the rhythm that binds us.  
And now we come face to face,  
so close that breath and spirit mingle.

The music leads us  
though we fancy that the choice is ours,  
to ebb and flow.

This is the essence of the dance.  
It will not change or fade  
so long as there is music.


End file.
